If I Was The One
by JulsChiba
Summary: One-Shot.Una especie de monologo de Seiya.¿Como se siente cuando se da cuenta que Serena no corresponde sus sentimientos?


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de entretenernos.**

**Les recomiendo que mientras leen el one-shot escuchen la canción If i was the one de ****Ruff Endz****.**

Impotencia, rabia, dolor, coraje, envidia y sobre todo un inmenso y profundo amor. Eso era todo lo que sentía en estos momentos. Verla tan frágil, tan dolida, tan triste y tan enamorada de él era algo que le producía una lenta agonía a mi corazón. ¡El amor!, ese sentimiento tan bello, tan puro, tan milagroso que puede hacer cosas tan increíbles como el que una estrella fugaz, y lo digo literalmente, desee quedarse en un solo lugar…en una sola persona.

Si esa es mi trágica y hasta cierto punto ridículo historia. Supongo que se preguntaran porque trágica y ridícula ¿no?, digo si se habla de amor debería ser una historia llena de alegría y esperanza, y no lo niego eso es lo que pasa generalmente en las historias donde el amor es correspondido…ahí la respuesta a la pregunta, ¡estoy enamorado y mal correspondido!.

Demonios creo que mi suerte es tan mala que ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que la amo con locura, de que si ella me diera la oportunidad utilizaría cada segundo de mi miserable vida para adorarla, para protegerla, para hacer sentir querida…para compartirla con ella.

Creo que acabo de ponerme romántico, creo que a Taiki le gustara saber que es el único poeta por aquí.

Bueno después de tan deprimente monologo les contare brevemente la tragicomedia de mi amor, pensándolo bien se los reduciré a unas cuantas líneas, no quiero perder lo que queda de mi orgullo contándoles todas mis penas cual adolescente que acaba de terminar con su primer novio.

Pues si, tal como lo dije antes me enamore, estoy enamorado, ¿En que momento paso?, eso es algo que ni siquiera yo sé con exactitud , y es que en el amor es así, uno no se da cuenta cuando pasa, de repente cuando te das cuenta, tú un famoso, guapo, simpático, sexy famoso, exitoso y agradable…que demonios! Debo dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Yaten, solo el se describiría con tantas cualidades, como les decía, te das cuenta de que estas enamorado cuando te encuentras…como decirlo sin que suene un tanto enfermizo ¿acosando?, no ese no es un buen adjetivo…ya se! Cortejando (nota mental, agregar inteligente a mi lista de cualidades), si si cortejando a una chica que solo te ve como un amigo más.

¿Por qué me enamore de ella, cuando teniendo fama podría elegir a quien yo quisiera? Bueno eso si lo sé, mi bombón es la persona más hermosa en este universo, y no solo me refiero a su belleza física, claro que no voy a negar que desde que la conocí a ella las rubias son mi debilidad, además de eso ella es la persona mas buena y desinteresada que jamás he conocido, antepone la felicidad de otros a la suya.

Un claro ejemplo fue que dejo que su (un respiro profundo para tomar valor, porque me cuesta decir esta palabra pensando en ella) novio ( su novio bah! ese título lo debería de tener yo) se fuera a estudiar a Estados Unidos, Serena me conto que Darien se fue a la Universidad de Harvard a terminar su carrera como médico, a ella no le importo lo sola que sabía que se sentiría sin él, lo animo a que se fuera para poder superarse, y me duele admitir que ese fue un acto que demostró el amor inmenso que ella le profesa.

Bueno pues cosas como estas son las que me hicieron enamorarme de esta niña.

Pero como les conté existe el problema de 5 letras, y lo que más me molesta es que…es un buen tipo.

Esta bien ya me puse melancólico, adiós humor.

Tomo mi guitarra, música, si creo que es una buena terapia, pero no tengo ánimos para componer, creo que sin duda saldría algo muy deprimente, creo que es una mejor idea que escuche algo.

- Humm Ruff Endz, seguro que este CD es de Taiki, veamos que tan bien suena….

I see the way he treats you /(Veo la forma en la que te trata)  
I feel the tears you cry /(Siento las lagrimas que tu derramas)  
And it makes me sad /( Y eso me da pena)  
And it makes me mad/( Y eso me hace enojar)  
There's nothing I can do baby/( No hay nada que yo pueda hacer nena)

-¡Genial Seiya!-Me digo con un amargo sarcasmo que se ve reflejado inmediatamente en la sonrisa de mi cara.

Escucho claramente ese primer párrafo, y las palabras llegan a mi como una bofetada, el dolor que me causo verla llorando en esa azotea es algo indescriptible

-Flash Back-

Estaba lloviendo, era una de esas tormentas de las que se ve pocas veces en Tokio, parecía incluso que el cielo se daba cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que sentía ella, La Princesa de la Luna, una de las guardianas de este mundo, el cielo le hacía compañía, ella le había protegido y salvado muchas veces, ahora el lloraría con ella.

-A decir verdad…yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos ¿no crees?-Me dijo y pude notar que estaba evitando mirarme a los ojos, quería ocultar su tristeza de mi, pero eso era algo que no podía lograr, se podía sentir lo vulnerable que se sentía.

-¿Que?-Fue lo único que pude contestarle

-Bueno..Aunque me proponga el día de hoy hacer la tarea llegando a casa, siempre como dulces, me da un poco de sueño y a fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás.

Estaba temblando, toda ella estaba temblando, me sentí tan impotente en ese momento, ella está sufriendo, estaba sufriendo mucho, y yo no podía decir nada, estaba en shock, el verla en ese estado me descoloco, Serena es de esas personas a las que crees que jamás veras deprimidas o que jamás veras..Así como estaba ella.

-También me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie-continuo diciendo al ver que yo no decía nada, y es que no podía, no sabía que decir, de lo único que era consiente era del el enorme deseo que tenia de abrazarla, de abrazarla tan fuerte que olvidara el dolor que sentía-

-Pero recordé a Darien al ver esa rosa roja-me grito con la voz distorsionada por el llanto, era la primera vez que la veía llorar de verdad, ya se que ella es "una llorona" como diría Rei, pero todos sabemos que no son lagrimas verdaderas las que derrama, no como las de ahora, estas estaban cargadas de un amargo dolor, un dolor como el que yo sentía al saber que ella no me amaba, un dolor que jamás hubiera querido que ella experimentara, por que a final de cuentas uno nunca desea que la persona amada sufra, independientemente si esta nos ama o no.

-Bombón…

-Pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba por que se dedicaría a estudiar-esa revelación me sorprendió, como era posible que el no hubiera hablado con ella desde que se marcho, por un momento sentí una furia enorme crecer dentro de mí, ¿Sabia el cuánto dolor le causaba a ella?, si yo estuviera en su lugar jamás me habría ido, jamás la habría dejado sola, o por lo menos le habría escrito cada día…

-Creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo…pero…¡no puedo vivir sola!...no puedo

Estaba llorando como nunca, cada lágrima era una puñalada para mi, no podía hacer nada para evitar su sufrimiento, no podía protegerla, por que el que la dañaba era Darien y ¿Cómo protegerla de la persona que ella ama?

-Bombón…

Cayo a el suelo, no podía controlar su llanto, no podía controlar su dolor, tanto tiempo conteniéndolo, tanto tiempo intentado aparentar que todo estaba bien.

-Te extraño, te extraño Darien.

Fue como si clavaran un puñal en mi corazón, esas palabras sonaron en mi cabeza, ¡Darien Darien Darien!, ¿Por qué demonios mi bombón estaba sufriendo por un tipo que comenzaba a dudar la amaba?.

-¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo?-Era ahora o nunca, tal vez si me diera una oportunidad ella vería el inmenso amor que le profeso, tal vez eso aliviaría un poco su dolor.

Me mira sorprendida, creo que esta vez me había entendido, entendió que esas palabras encerraban todos mis sentimientos por ellas, sentimientos tan profundos que es absurdo que intente describir.

-Déjame reemplazarlo-le suplique…mi ultima esperanza, estaba casi seguro de cual seria su respuesta, pero no podía darme por vencido.

No me respondió, y no fue necesario, dicen en este planeta que los ojos son las ventanas del alma ¿no?, pues los de ella siempre han dejado muy claras todas sus emociones, puedes leerla con solo mirar sus ojos, lo que vi reflejado en ellas termino de matarme, vi un amor infinito, un amor que probablemente va más allá de toda lógica y comprensión para algunos, incluso fue un misterio para mi, un amor que le pertenecía a otro.

-Fin Flashback-

Qué curioso pensé que después de algún tiempo ese recuerdo dejaría de dolerme y lo cierto es que no, escuchando esa canción, me doy cuenta que sigue doliendo igual que en ese instante, que sigo sintiendo la misma furia con el por haberla hecho sufrir de ese modo.

Dicen que cuando la puerta de la felicidad se cierra, otra se abre, pero a veces es inevitable quedarse parado frente a esa puerta cerrada con la esperanza de que algún día se abra para nosotros.

Cuz your lover is my best friend /( Porque tu amado es mi mejor amigo)  
And I guess that's where the story ends/ (Y supongo que así es como la historia termina)  
So I gotta try to keep it inside /( Así que tengo que tratar de callar eso)  
You will never be, never be mine/ (Tu nunca nunca serás mía)  
But.../( Pero)

-Mi mejor amigo…ja! Seguro-

Lo que más me molesta de esta situación es ver que están hechos el uno para el otro, es terrible ver como parece que son dos piezas de un puzzle, encajan a la perfección, el verlos juntos es algo que se ve tan natural, tan normal. Odio no poder odiarlo como en algún momento pensé que lo haría, odio que sea un buen tipo y que se merezca a Serena, me molesta ver como no comete ningún error con ella para que pueda echarle en cara que no la merece.

If I was the one who was loving you baby / (Si yo fuera del que estas enamorada nena)  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy/ (Las únicas lagrimas que tu derramaras serian de alegría)  
And if I was by your side /( Y si yo estuviera a tu lado)  
You'd never know one lonely night/ (Tu nunca sabrías lo que es una noche a solas)  
And if it was my arms you were running to/ (Y si fueran mis brazos hacia los que corres)  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine/ (Yo te daría amor en mis brazos)  
If I was the one in your life/( Si yo fuera el en tu vida)

-Creo que esa canción fue escrita pensando en mi…

If I could have just one wish/( Y si yo tuviera solo un deseo)  
I'd wish that you were mine /( Yo desearia que tu fueras mia)  
I would hold you near /( Podria tenerte cerca)  
Kiss away those tears/ (Besar esas lagrimas)  
I'd be so good to you baby/( Seria tan bueno para ti nena)

-Si ella me diera una oportunidad, yo no la desperdiciaría, yo le demostraría que puedo ser mejor que Darien, que puedo ser lo que ella necesita, lo que ella desea…

You're the one I want next to me/(Tu eres la que yo quiero junto a mi)  
But I guess that's just not meant to be /( Pero supongo que no estamos hechos para estar juntos)  
He's there in your life, sharing your nights/ (El esta en tu vida compartiendo tus noches) 

-Creo que así es, la batalla esta pérdida…no la verdad es que nunca existió tal batalla, desde el principio estaba claro que estaba luchando yo solo, ella jamás dejaría entrar a nadie más a su vida.

Bueno pues es el fin, es hora de cerrar la puerta, es hora de dejarla ir, de desengañarme, de cumplir mi misión, de regresar a donde pertenezco, de cuidar a mi princesa…de olvidarme de ella.

**Hola (: Bueno pues de nuevo con un one-shot. Esta vez es de Seiya y esta inspirado en la canción ****If I Was The One de ****Ruff Endz****, es hermosa es genial, la escucho y pienso que es asi como se sentía soy una totaaal fan Darien papasito uy uy uy bomba sexy Chiba** **pero el personaje de Seiya me encanta! y por eso me anime a escribir de el. De hecho la ultima temporada de SM es la que mas me hace fin es una especie de monologo, sobre como se siente Seiya por no ser correspondido por espero que les saben, cualquier queja, reclamo sugerencia o lo que sea abajo dice Review :D**

**Un besote!**


End file.
